A Visit to the Ranch Story Two
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: I decided to write another story about the family's vacation to Texas. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I wasn't going to write another story about their visit but I had a couple of requests for it so I decided to do it!

A Visit to the Ranch Part 2

The next afternoon Jill was busy making the chocolate cake with Jasmine, Johnna, and Karlie.

Jackie was sitting on the couch listening to all of their antics. The girls seemed like they were having a blast.

Nick, Roger, and Houston were outside riding one of the horses.

The baby started to cry so Jackie went into his room and picked him up.

"Uh-oh, baby Sone cryin." Johnna told Jill.

"Yeah, he's probably just hungry." She assured her with a smile.

"Sone hungry all the time." Jasmine informed her grandmother.

"He's hungry all the time?" Jill asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." Jasmine said with a shake of her head.

Jackie carried the baby into the kitchen, prepared his bottle and then took him into the living room to feed him.

After the cake was baked Jill set it on the counter to cool so they could frost it later. She then went into the living room where the girls had wandered into. Jackie sat on the couch gently rocking the baby who was now his content self while the girls sat on the floor coloring.

"Since it's not so hot out today what do you say after we get the cake frosted we all go see what the guys are doing, it would do the little one good to get some fresh air." Jill said, nodding at the baby.

"Ok, that sounds good." Jackie agreed.

Jill outstretched her arms.

Jackie laughed, she took the hint and handed her the baby.

A while later Jill handed the baby back to Jackie and went out into the kitchen with the three girls and frosted the cake.

"Eat it?" Jasmine asked excitedly as soon as the cake was frosted.

"Don't you want to wait for your grandpa, daddy, and Houston, so they can have some with us?" Jill asked her.

"No." Jasmine said sounding as if that was a terrible idea.

Jill laughed.

"Well I suppose a little sliver won't hurt." She told her as she got out a knife and paper plates and then cut three very small pieces of cake.

She gave Jasmine and Johnna a plate with a piece of cake on it. Jill then picked up Karlie and sat down with her on her lap so she could feed her some of the cake.

Karlie didn't really like the cake but she loved the frosting, by the time Karlie was finished Jill had to eat almost the entire piece of cake with absolutely no frosting on it, but that was a sacrifice she gladly made for her little granddaughter.

"Want some cake?" Jill asked Jackie as she poked her head into the living room.

"No thanks, I'll wait until later when the guys are here." Jackie responded with a smile.

"Ok the girls are almost done with their cake, after they get cleaned up why don't we head down to the pasture?" Jill asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Jackie said.

Before long everyone headed out the door.

When they reached the pasture only Nick stood by the gate, Roger and Houston were riding one of the horses.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Jackie asked Nick as she stared in surprise at his outfit. He was dressed head to toe in cowboy apparel, complete with cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.

"You like it?" Nick asked.

"Yes, a lot, you should wear that everyday." Jackie told him as she smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Even to work?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Yep." Jackie responded.

Nick laughed.

"I'd be a true cowboy if someone wouldn't have made me shave my beard off." Nick told her with a smirk.

"I'm still glad you did that." She told him not feeling guilty in the least.

Nick laughed again.

Roger and Houston rode back to the gate.

"Oh good Jill, you're here, Houston's been waiting to ride with you all day." Roger told her.

"I've wanted to all day too." Jill told him.

Nick walked over and took Houston from Roger and then Roger got off of the horse and Jill climbed on.

Nick then handed Houston to Jill and then they started riding the horse.

Jasmine stood right by the gate, staring at the other horses including the baby colt that she loved so much.

"Me feed him again?" She asked her grandpa as she pointed at the colt.

"Sure kiddo, let's go get the carrots." He told the little girl.

Jasmine and Roger started heading to go get the carrots but they didn't get two steps before Johnna and Karlie insisted that they go with them, leaving Nick, Jackie, and the baby standing by the gate.

"You really do look great in that outfit." Jackie told him.

"You think so?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her and sweetly kissed her neck.

The baby made a noise as if to say_ gross dad cut that out_.

Nick chuckled, gave her one last kiss on the cheek and then let her go.

Pretty soon Roger and the girls came back with the carrots.

"Come here baby horsey, me feed you." Jasmine called to the young colt.

Roger whistled and soon all the horses except for the one that Jill and Houston were riding came over to the gate.

Johnna and Karlie were still not huge fans of the horses, they stayed a good distance away from them and flat out refused to feed them but at least they weren't crying like they were yesterday.

When Jill and Houston came back Jill gave Jasmine a ride on the horse and when they were done Jill and Jasmine got off and Nick got on.

"Come on Jacks, come with me." He told her.

"That's ok, you go ahead, I'll stay here with the kids, Sloan just fell asleep and if I jostle him around he'll wake up." Jackie told him.

"Go." Jill told her as she held out her hands to take the sleeping infant.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go." She responded.

Jackie gently handed the baby over to her mother in law. Nick got off of the horse so he could help her on.

"Hold on." He instructed as he climbed back on.

"Don't hurt me Nicky." She told him with a grin.

"I can't make any promises." He said with a playful smirk as he stole a kiss on her cheek.

Nick got the horse moving slowly.

As Jackie sat behind Nick, enjoying the ride and the gentle breeze she couldn't help but smile. It was wonderful getting to see her in-laws again and everyone was having such a fun time. She wished they got to see them more frequently.

"You doing ok?" Nick asked as he interrupted her happy thoughts as he looked back at her.

"Yep." She responded with a smile.

She wrapped her arms around Nick just a little tighter. She was loving the ride and she was enjoying squeezing Nick even more than that. He looked so sexy in that outfit that she was determined to get him to wear it more often.

The End!


End file.
